


Sin miedo a Nada

by Aeren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, HP: EWE, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la guerra, Harry regresa a Hogwarts para acabar sus estudios, allí descubrirá que muchas de las ideas acerca de su futuro no son tan firmes como siempre creyó que eran. Ese último curso, comprenderá la importancia de seguir sus deseos y lo hará junto a la persona que menos esperaba: Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin miedo a Nada

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

 

Título: Sin miedo a nada.

 

Pairing: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

 

Rating: NC-17.

 

Estatus: Completo

 

Palabras por capítulo: ~300~

 

Resumen: Tras la guerra, Harry regresa a Hogwarts para acabar sus estudios, allí descubrirá que muchas de las ideas acerca de su futuro no son tan firmes como siempre creyó que eran. Ese último curso, comprenderá la importancia de seguir sus deseos y lo hará junto a la persona que menos esperaba: Draco Malfoy.

 

Notas y Advertencias: Este fic contiene leguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícito entre dos hombres si eres sensible al tema, por favor no lo leas.

 

Betas: Hermione Drake y Rohoshi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Sin miedo a nada_

 

**I**

Ese curso, el que has perdido luchando y que tus amigos te han convencido para que repitas, empieza en octubre. El paisaje se incendia de rojos, ocres y dorados mientras viajas en el tren. Hay una sensación de irrealidad dentro de ti de la que no has hablado con nadie, pero que persiste, molesta, en tu mente. Miras a tu alrededor, todos pretenden hacer ver que nada ha ocurrido. En parte les comprendes, lo mejor es olvidar, olvidar a los que no están pero duelen, a los que sí están pero que sufren, olvidar las decisiones crueles que se tomaron, las equivocadas, incluso las correctas. Te ahogas y tienes que salir del cubículo, dejar de escuchar la voz de Hermione, de Ron, la de Ginny, incluso la amable cadencia de Luna. Todo duele. Nada es como era antes. Lo peor es que no estás seguro de querer olvidar, no sabes si es preciso olvidar.

El pasillo está desierto, ese año hay menos estudiantes. Caminas lentamente hasta el final del vagón y de un tirón abres una ventana. El frío viento otoñal trae aromas a leña, a carbón, a tierra húmeda, a turba, a humedad. Cierras los ojos e inspiras hondo, rezando a cualquier Dios que quiera oírte para que detenga ese redoble sordo en tu pecho.

Sin saber por qué, te has girado y, en un recodo, casi oculto, le descubres. Está más alto y aún más delgado que la última vez que os visteis, mientras declarabas a su favor en el juicio. El cabello rubio destaca y por un solo segundo te dices que debe ser seda bajo tus dedos. Haces una mueca incómoda, algún sonido ha escapado de tu garganta, lo siguiente que sabes es que estás inmerso en esas profundidades color mercurio que te aturden. Draco Malfoy.

 

**II**

 

 

Estás sentado en el último vagón, _piensas_ , piensas tanto que crees que la cabeza acabará ardiendo. Sabes que no va a ser fácil, pero ¿cuándo ha sido la vida sencilla para ti? Te miras las manos, ya no tiemblan, pero lo han hecho cuando has acudido a subir al tren, solo. Tus padres no están, uno porque jamás podrá, ella porque sigue en arresto. Tu condena es regresar y convertirte en alguien “respetuoso” de la ley. Como si no hubieses seguido siempre órdenes. Como si, desde que naciste, cada segundo de tu vida no hubiese estado medido y controlado. Nunca has tenido opciones, pero eso sólo lo sabes tú y eres demasiado orgulloso incluso para lamentarlo, porque eso, el amor propio, es cuanto te queda.

Escuchas unos pasos y te encojes. De haber podido, hubieses empleado tu varita para desaparecer, tampoco dispones ya de esa libertad. Lo único de lo que podías presumir, tu magia. Cruzas los brazos y apoyas el rostro, ansiado que quien sea no se detenga y sólo esté estirando las piernas. Notas el viento cargado de tormenta y otoño y alzas la cabeza. Ves su perfil, cabello oscuro, jersey, vaqueros y unos zapatos descuidados. Ya no lleva las gafas y eso te descoloca. Como lo hace encontrarte preso de sus ojos verde musgo, salvajes, dueños de una intensidad que te deja sin palabras, desnudo y expuesto. Tragas, tu cabello baila, tan libre como el suyo. Notas los detalles que antes no has visto, que no has querido ver. Como ese lunar en el pómulo, o la perfección de la línea de su nariz. Durante un segundo temes y anhelas que hable. Ves cómo la boca de labios llenos se tensa, uno, dos, tres latidos, y luego esos ojos te liberan. Potter, siempre tiene que ser Potter.

 

**III**

 

El castillo se ha reconstruido por completo. La magia del lugar es extraordinaria y, aunque notas las ausencias, decides que vas a aprender a disfrutar de la sensación de ser normal, uno más. Ya no hay nadie que quiera verte muerto, ni que te odie, ni siquiera... _él._ El comedor ha recobrado su esplendor, el cielo nocturno brilla tachonado de constelaciones que desconoces mientras miras hacia la mesa más vacía, la de Slytherin. Escuchas esos cuchicheos a tu alrededor y prestas atención. Alguien habla de lo inapropiado que es que _ellos_ sigan. Piensas en Snape, que por un amor no correspondido te cuidó, arriesgando su vida durante años. Recuerdas los sollozos de Draco en la Torre, temiendo por sus padres, por su vida, y vuelves a ahogarte en la repugnancia que te provoca la incomprensión.

—¿Te hubieses atrevido a luchar contra Percy llegado el momento? —escupes en dirección a Ron, que te mira confuso.

—No es lo mismo —agrega Ginny, que tiene una fría expresión.

—La mayoría _de esos_... —Agitas la cabeza en dirección a la mesa verde—. Tenían a sus padres o hermanos fuera. ¿Qué hubieseis hecho vosotros?

Silencio. Ojos fijos en los tuyos, pero no eres capaz de detenerte. No quieres oír más hablar de aquello. Quieren olvidar, pero siguen odiando. Arrastras el plato y lo alejas, incapaz de probar bocado. Te levantas y sales de allí, necesitas aire limpio. A solas, corres como si quisieras huir, a lo mejor sí quieres hacerlo, ¿Quién sabe? Mientras te pierdes en esos corredores que ya no conoces tan bien como quisieras, piensas en la mirada gris que has sentido fija en ti durante toda la cena y no sabes si eso te gusta o sólo te hace sentir miedo. Detestas que sea _él_ , de entre todos, quien provoque eso.

 

**IV**

 

Corres por uno de los antiguos pasillos, las paredes altas y oscuras se ciernen sobre ti, opresivas. La respiración trabajosa hace que te vibren los pulmones. Tienes al menos dos costillas rotas y a pesar de la poción crece-huesos te duelen como si tuvieses una herida en carne viva. Hay gritos, olor de sangre, el sudor te hace resbalar y caes. Te rompes las uñas mientras intentas ponerte de pie. Miras tus palmas despellejadas, hay plasma grumoso y espeso que no sólo es tuyo. Vislumbras unos ojos rojos de reptil. Escuchas el crujido de los huesos. Hay aullidos.

Intentas contener el pánico, pensar en el deber, pensar el sobrevivir. Miedo, puro y simple, tanto que te paralizas. Aún así la mirada cristalina te ruega y cedes y niegas, a pesar de que sabes que el dolor vendrá, y viene.

Fuego. Terror. Estás tan harto de esa congoja que deseas que las llamas malditas que Vincent ha convocado te incineren. Te duele la garganta, lloras porque un espeso humo lo cubre todo a tu alrededor, te asfixias, te estás ahogando, y la idea de morir de una vez no te asusta tanto como creías. Luego lo notas, una mano fuerte que te busca, gafas redondas y esos ojos verdes. Boqueas, casi inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno, pero los dedos tiran y los aferras. Surcas lo que parece ser un infierno en la tierra y, de pronto, la misma mano que te ayudó te empuja y esos ojos te desprecian, se ríen de ti. Entonces comprendes que no es cierto, que le tienes miedo a la muerte, quieres vivir. Caes. Caes. El vértigo es un dolor físico y rendido, cierras los ojos _y caes._

Temblando, te encoges en tu cama de Hogwarts mirando al vacío. Has vuelto a soñar con Potter.

 

 

**V**

 

 

Las clases son tan aburridas como recuerdas. Acostumbrado a un año de total independencia, odias la rutina de acudir al aula y adentrarte en temas que, o no te interesan, o conoces demasiado. DCAO es una de ellas. Extrañas a Remus y detestas hablar de maleficios y del modo de destruirlos.  Te han emparejado con una bruja de un curso inferior, con los que ahora compartís horarios. Lanzar un _expelliarmus_ es como un dolor, necesitas escapar pero la mirada fija de todos ellos te hace permanecer estoico, soportando unas alabanzas que no crees merecer.

Casi al final, unas risitas mal contenidas te hacen mirar hacia el fondo del salón. Hay un corro de gente, que se aparta con discreción cuando te acercas seguido del profesor. Alguien ha usado un embrujo que ni siquiera está permitido pero que es humillante, causa nauseas y vómitos incesantes, con el consiguiente malestar. Sin embargo, hay algo raro en ese conjuro, no debería ser así de potente. El pobre desgraciado que está en el suelo se encoje en posición defensiva, demasiado exhausto para gemir siquiera. Asombrado, descubres que nadie hace nada y sin esperar pronuncias las palabras que liberarán a la víctima.

Sientes tanta vergüenza que serías capaz de hechizarlos a todos. Acabas de descubrir que no crees en el ojo por ojo. Tampoco es que sientas compasión por _él..._ sabes que hay cosas en las que se equivocó. Pero, ¿quién no?, estás tan cansado. Taladras a tus compañeros con pupilas aceradas, algunos se apartan, otros te enfrentan, incluso mascullan ese “estúpido Potter” que tan bien conoces. No es la primera vez que dudan de ti. Te recuerdas que la mayoría puso su vida en juego  a tu lado.  Sólo por eso, te vas y no dices nada. Mientras te alejas, notas esa mirada, Malfoy.

 

 

**VI**

 

Sabes que, desde que has regresado, todos te observan. Llega un momento en que es como si estuvieses anestesiado. Otras veces te da miedo desaparecer. Nadie, salvo los profesores, ha cruzado palabra contigo. Vives por y para la única lechuza semanal que llega desde Londres, donde tu madre reside ahora. El resto del mundo te ignora, vas y vienes como un fantasma más de los que pueblan el castillo y notas que te has acostumbrado a eso, _a no ser._ Por extraño que parezca, con la única persona con la que has interactuado es con Granger, ella quería un libro y tú lo apartaste de tu propio montón para permitirle su uso. Sois los más asiduos en la biblioteca. A veces, observas cómo sus ojos se licuan y te sorprendes pensando en que no ha debido ser sencillo para ella. A pesar de eso, aún sigues sintiéndote como si tu vida no fuese tuya. Insensible.

Por eso, percibir su mirada te altera. La piel de tu nuca arde y te encojes, incómodo, dentro del uniforme. Tiras de la corbata, aflojas el nudo, tragas saliva y esperas. Pero sigue y, al descuido, giras la cabeza; en Aritmancia Avanzada hay pocas personas y te has extrañado de encontrarle concurriendo a las lecciones, pero allí está. Hay algo en su postura indolente que te roba el aliento. Largos mechones más salvajes que nunca, no lleva corbata y su cuello flexible y moreno ondula cuando hacéis contacto  visual. Párpados pesados, pestañas oscuras, brillo esmeralda y la pasmosa intensidad que te acribilla, que hace que el mundo se detenga por el espacio de un latido de tu corazón. Duele. Sostienes esa batalla cuanto puedes, con una avidez de desconoces, pero que sólo él despierta. _Vives_. Te hace sentir vivo por primera vez en semanas. Potter.

 

**VII**

 

No sabes exactamente por qué lo miras, pero lo haces. Estás sentado en clase de Pociones, este curso asisten menos alumnos, a pesar de que hay edades mezcladas, la sombra de la guerra pesa demasiado. Ginny, está a tu lado, parloteando sin parar con otra chica. Piensas que nunca antes te molestó tanto oír su cháchara, pero te irrita, has descubierto que te crispa los nervios. Quizás es eso lo que provoca que te fijes en él, que está sólo a un par de bancas a tu derecha pero más adelantado. Eso o que a su alrededor no hay nadie y puedes verle sin impedimentos.

Escribe deprisa, como si en realidad tomase apuntes para otra cosa diferente a la materia que tratáis. Notas que ha perdido esa enfermiza delgadez y que su cabello está más largo. Un dedo estilizado recoge un mechón tras la oreja. Es pequeña, perfecta, el lóbulo aterciopelado marca el inicio de la línea de la mandíbula, adornada por un fino vello dorado. La yema resbala, casi al descuido, se sostiene en el cuello y luego cae hasta el pupitre. Mientras, él ha seguido escribiendo, ajeno a que le miras, a que, paralizado, has sentido un vuelco extraño en la boca del estómago.

El resto de la hora pasa rápido, tu corazón parece marcar el ritmo del tiempo. Por una vez te adelantas y, con excusas, quedas con tus amigos en el comedor. No sabes qué vas a hacer ni a dónde ir, pero tienes que estar solo. Necesitas pensar. El pasillo gira y no miras bien dónde estás, tropiezas con algo sólido que, de no sostenerlo, hubiese ido a parar al suelo. Aprietas un antebrazo, algodón caliente, olor fresco. Le miras de nuevo y le sueltas como si ardiese; de hecho, para ti lo hace. Malfoy.

 

**VIII**

 

Detrás del los invernaderos descubres un sendero poco transitado que conduce a las colinas tras el castillo. A veces sales a caminar cuando acabas tus cuantiosas tareas. Tienes que demostrarles que vales más de lo que creen. Estás dispuesto a mejorar las ya excelentes notas de tus TIMOS. No tienes claro qué profesión seguir, sabes tan poco de ti mismo que te asusta. Hasta ahora te has limitado a  vivir de acuerdo a las expectativas que tu nombre traía aparejadas. Ya no queda nada y estás muerto de miedo, porque no te conoces y lo poco que has aprendido ha sido de la peor forma. Piensas en Granger y la bilis te sube a la garganta al recordar las torturas. Nunca creíste que ibas a sentir aquel pesar, esas ganas de acercarte para decirle «lo siento». Pero en tu opinión sería tan poca cosa que la disculpa parecería una burla.

Desde el claro contemplas Hogwarts, los montes bañados de niebla y el lago. Distingues dos diminutas figuras que pasean tomadas de la mano. No tienes idea de por qué imaginas que es él, de entre todas las posibilidades, pero la certeza está ahí. Lo percibes en la forma patosa con que camina, o a lo mejor es por el brillo de esa cabellera pelirroja que lo acompaña. No sabes por qué te importa o te molesta siquiera. Quizás porque es noviembre y llevas casi cinco semanas sin articular una conversación decente, quizás porque ansías compañía, cualquier cosa que explique esa amargura, ese calor, esa desazón que te hace patear a tu alrededor. No, no estás _celoso_ , tú jamás sentirías algo tan pueril, no por él de entre todos. No por un hombre y menos por Potter. Pero lo sientes,  comprendes que negártelo es un engaño, pero uno más, ¿qué importa?

 

**IX**

 

El rumor es tan jugoso que medio comedor está arremolinado en torno a Lavender, que es quien lo cuenta entre maliciosos susurros. Que la sociedad mágica está estancada en el pasado es algo que has aceptado, pero que detestas.

—Así que ahí estaban, ese Ravenclaw de séptimo con el chico Hufflepuff, en.... besándose... con.... las manos...

Te apartas con las mejillas algo coloreadas. Hermione arrastra a Ron y le increpa, en el mundo muggle la mayoría de los comentarios soeces que circulan por la sala se llaman homofobia. Piensas en los protagonistas, son compañeros, con el Ravenclaw incluso has jugado al quidditch porque es de tu edad. Imaginas que no tenías porqué saberlo. Al fin y al cabo, no es de tu incumbencia.

Esa noche estás con Ginny en uno de los corredores próximos a la torre. Sus besos siempre te han gustado, pero nunca habéis ido más allá. En medio de uno de los abrazos una imagen insidiosa se cuela en tu mente. Recuerdas la curva delicada de una nuca adornada de cabello plateado, ese dedo elegante, y gimes; de pronto, esa boca te sabe más apetecible, hundes la lengua en la calidez y, con rudeza, la aplastas contra ti. No dejas de imaginar a qué sabrá _su_ piel, que intuyes tersa. Deseas recorrerle el cabello con las manos. Jadeas y te apartas, confuso y avergonzado. Tu erección palpita, dolorida e insatisfecha. Entonces la realidad te golpea; no, no estás besándola mientras piensas _en él_ , ¿verdad? Te deshaces en disculpas que no son necesarias, porque Ginny lo ha disfrutado. Pero te sientes traidor. Nunca has tenido ese tipo de fantasías, ¿Por qué con él? Confuso, ignoras la respuesta. ¿Es que podría ser con _otro_? Tenía que ser él. Su mirada opalescente te persigue mientras la arrastras de regreso. Malfoy.

 

**X**

 

La segunda vez estás de nuevo en la biblioteca. Buscas un tratado de Transfiguraciones cuando presencias la discusión. Ni siquiera han convocado un muffliato, así que escuchar las recriminaciones se vuelve tan violento que te vas. No quieres más problemas y si Weasley te encuentra cerca de allí los tendrás. Le ves salir, pero no a ella. Maldiciendo te levantas, caminas entre estanterías polvorientas hasta que la descubres de espaldas al pasillo. Es más pequeña de lo que recuerdas. Se envara y te mira, no hace nada por ocultar las lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas encarnadas. Parpadeas y sacas un pañuelo del bolsillo, agradeciendo por primera vez que la costumbre te haya hecho guardar uno. Se lo tiendes en silencio y lo acepta. No dice una palabra, tampoco lo esperas, así que te marchas, con una sensación nueva. Esa noche, duermes sin sueños.

La clase de DCAO es la que más odias. En dos de cada tres ocasiones acabas en el suelo, fruto de algún tipo de broma de mal gusto, pero la de Encantamientos es un infierno. El profesor ha decidido que en tu grupo trabajéis por parejas y a tu alrededor el silencio es insoportable. Esperas, es cuanto puedes hacer.

—Yo quiero ir con Malfoy.

Su voz resuena extraña en el aula silenciosa, te giras y sus ojos verdes te paralizan. Odias sentirse así, indefenso, _agradecido_ , pero lo estás, no puedes evitarlo.

—¿Está seguro, señor Potter?

La pregunta le hace sonreír.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

Los ojos de toda la clase os miran mientras el Héroe recoge su mochila y se traslada al pupitre junto al tuyo. Tenéis teoría y él saca sus útiles. Descubres el imperceptible temblor de sus dedos y te preguntas si aún estarás inmerso en alguna clase de sueño.

 

**XI**

 

Despiertas empapado en sudor, vas hasta el baño completamente inquieto. Una ducha fría se lleva los restos del perturbador sueño lleno de labios rosados y ojos grises. Al regresar, encuentras a Ron sentado mirando al fuego. Sabes que se ha peleado con Hermione, pero desde que son pareja te impusiste no intervenir. Habla despacio con voz ronca y la blanca mañana de diciembre os sorprende frente al hogar apagado.

—¿Estás enamorado de Ginny?

Te conoce como nadie, así que no tienes valor para mentirle y niegas. Sus ojos brillan un instante, una manaza pecosa aprieta tus dedos.

—Déjala entonces, compañero. Los dos merecéis alguien que os quiera, ya es bastante difícil amar...

Es uno de esos raros momentos en que Ron no parece él, sino un adulto juicioso. Sostienes a duras penas su mirada, ahora gélida y decidida, clavada en ti. Asientes. Porque sabes que es lo que debes hacer, lo que _tienes_ que hacer.

No es fácil. Al principio parece no creerlo. Hay lágrimas, preguntas para las que no tienes respuesta. ¿Cómo le explicas tus dudas cuando aún no eres capaz de reconocerlo ni ante ti mismo? Luego llegan la incomprensión y las recriminaciones. Toda la Sala Común os mira, porque tras vuestra charla te ha seguido. Enrojeces, le ruegas, pero sigue inmersa en una justa furia. La comprendes.

El corazón te late desenfrenado, odias la presión a la que te somete. Te avergüenzas de la mirada triste de Ron, que la toma del brazo y le habla al oído. No la amas, pero es como tu hermana; sin embargo, decírselo en ese momento sería cruel, hasta tú lo sabes.

A pesar del dolor, sabes que has hecho lo correcto, sobre todo cuando en uno de los pasillos le ves. Alto, pálido y tan perdido como tú mismo. Malfoy.

 

**XII**

 

Hasta tú has oído los rumores. Intentas no sentirte interesado y aunque estás tan aburrido de la soledad que sueñas con escuchar el parloteo de Pansy, pretendes que no te interesa. La biblioteca ya no es un buen lugar para estudiar, se acercan los exámenes y cada mesa está ocupada por grupos en los que no encajas. Parece que se han aburrido de molestar, pero sentirte invisible tampoco es agradable.

La sala de música está en la torre de Ravenclaw, quizás porque son los únicos que se sienten atraídos por esa disciplina. Está vacía y, tras invocar un hechizo calentador, es lo bastante acogedora como para permitirte escribir ese ensayo de treinta centímetros acerca de por qué los microondas sirven para cocinar alimentos. Para tu sorpresa, te gusta Estudios Muggles, una asignatura que te obligaron a escoger. Estás batallando con la palabra molécula cuando te fijas en el armario de los instrumentos. Hay algo muggle que sí conoces. Dejas la pluma y caminas hasta allí. El violín no es como el tuyo, ese que tu madre se empeñó en que aprendieses a usar, vete a saber porqué.

Acaricias las cuerdas, que evocan días mejores bajo tus yemas. El _cantino_ , que es de oro, brilla al ser herido por la luz de las antorchas, emite un leve tono y sonríes. Tanteas el arco observando a tu alrededor, tienes hambre de ello. Decididos, tus dedos se cierran sobre el mástil. Descansas la barbilla en la madera cerrando los ojos; el _Adagio_ acude a ti, ligeramente desafinado, cobrando fuerza con cada nota. Acompasas la respiración al tempo mientras engendras acordes que se desvanecen, recuerdas cómo ocultaste esa pasión que sientes por la música. Las yemas de los dedos te arden; las lágrimas, esas que has guardado por años, al fin se liberan, amargas.

 

**XIII**

 

Estás en Encantamientos, tenéis que lograr que un calcetín se transforme en una maleta. Por decisión consensuada, os habéis instalado al fondo del ruidoso salón. Por el rabillo del ojo ves a Ginny charlando con Dean, algo te dice que eres el tema de conversación. Pero te niegas a recular. Sus súplicas, sus besos robados, sólo han conseguido que te reafirmes con más fuerza en tu decisión.

Escuchas el murmullo y ves cómo ejecuta el hechizo. Se ha deshecho de la túnica y debajo del chaleco gris lleva una camisa impoluta. Es el mismo de siempre, perfectamente acicalado. Hay risitas maliciosas y frunces el ceño, alguien ha malogrado de nuevo el conjuro y el calcetín se ha transformado en algo informe de tono rosado. Se te colorean las mejillas. Desde que los rumores de esos dos chicos salieron a la luz, hay una persecución en Hogwarts, como si desviar la atención en ese tema impidiese recordar el resto. Lo que han perdido. Es insano y enfermo, pero real.

Sus labios se tuercen en una mueca malhumorada, sabes que, sea o no sea gay, es una víctima propiciatoria,  _es injusto_.

Prestas atención a la varita de espino, la que le devolviste. Turbado, recuerdas que te envió una nota que no leíste, mucho menos respondiste. Pensabas que habías cumplido, querías olvidar, a él más que a nadie. Sus dedos se cierran sobre la madera, de nuevo listo. Nunca hubieses creído lo tenaz que es, no le conoces de nada, y descubres que quieres hacerlo, quieres conocerle.

—Lo siento —dices de sopetón.

Se detiene y tienes la satisfacción de verle ruborizarse. Merlín, no estás sintiendo _eso_... , pero el estómago te da un vuelco.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere susurrando.

—Por todo —contestas. Por primera vez, le sonríes. Sí, quieres conocerle, a él, a Draco.

 

**XIV**

 

La carta desde Londres es concisa, tendrás que pasar Yule en el colegio. La nieve cruje bajo tus botas, estás enfadado, deseas maldecir a tus compañeros, al resto de alumnos, a los jueces, a tu padre, a todos, _al mundo_. Resuellas al patear contra los escalones de piedra, maldita sea tu suerte.

—Hey, Malfoy, ¿sabes que no se puede estar fuera de la sala común a estas horas?

Es un prefecto de Hufflepuff, uno al que Crabble crució el año pasado. Encojes los hombros al pensar en Vincent, esperas lo peor, sabes que mereces ese ojo por ojo, ¿acaso de haber podido no hubieses reaccionado igual?  A pesar de esperarlo, sigue doliendo lo mismo.

Caminas por el pasillo pegado a la pared, escuchas unos pasos y te detienes. Eran tan leves que imaginas que fue un error. Vuelves a correr, subes deprisa y entras en _tu_ aula. Tomas el violín y tocas, tocas hasta que notas las yemas de los dedos te queman y sangran, hasta que  lo único que te queda es la música.

 

Estáis en la biblioteca y, por una vez, a tu lado el rasgueo de una pluma no supone una amenaza. Te deja sus notas y tuerces el gesto, su letra es horrible, pero por algún motivo no te quejas y, con calma, te dedicas a copiar su parte con tu pulcra caligrafía.

—Ya no haces monigotes —dice de pronto.

Alzas la cabeza para observarle. Salazar, has pasado siete años pendiente de él y nunca habías imaginado que tenerle tan cerca sin enredaros en un duelo te fuese a hacer sentir así... acalorado, temeroso, _expuesto_ y tan contento que podrías volar. Sus pupilas se dilatan, el verde se hace más profundo y contienes el aire, asustado hasta la médula por tus ideas. Tenía que ser Potter.

 

 

**XV**

 

Faltan pocos días para Navidad, pero regresar a Londres no entra en tus planes. Quedarte solo en Grimmauld Place te deprime y tras lo de Ginny no quieres ir a La Madriguera. Has decidido que esperarás al último minuto para anunciarlo. Es sábado y el ambiente en Hogsmeade, a pesar de la decoración, es triste. Todas las luces y los falsos brillos de oropel se te antojan vacíos. No eres el único, por lo que ves, y eso en cierta forma te consuela.

Ron y Hermione se han quedado un rato más, pero decides regresar y disfrutar de un momento de soledad en el castillo. Los alumnos más jóvenes están en sus salas y los mayores fuera, así que sientes que el espacio te pertenece. Por una vez libre de cuchicheos y miradas respiras aliviado. Escuchas una melodía que resuena por la escalera en donde te has sentado a tomar un sorbo de fire-whiskey. Si te pillan recibirás una amonestación, pero no te importa. Curioso, subes los peldaños y buscas el origen. Envuelto en las sombras le contemplas tocar. Te humedeces los labios, que de pronto notas resecos, mientras observas esos dedos volar sobre las cuerdas; ahora el tempo ha cambiado y se eleva, casi frenético. El corazón te va a mil y ni aunque pudieras te moverías ni un centímetro. Pero es que _no quieres_. Quizás es el alcohol, quizás es que es el único que no te juzga, quizás es que, de todas las miradas, la suya es la _única_ que ansías.

Dejas escapar un suspiro, tan leve que es imposible que te haya escuchado. Las notas giran y cantan, te aturden, encrespan tu ánimo, llenan de irrealidad el aire que respiras. Se detiene y, callado, te observa. Está ruborizado y comprendes que lo ha sabido, _siempre_. Draco.

 

**XVI**

 

Te ha ofrecido una botella medio llena sin decir una palabra. Dejas el instrumento en una mesa y aceptas. Le tocas, por primera vez en tu vida, _le tocas_ de forma consciente, queriendo hacerlo, por el mero placer de sentirle. Apenas unos segundos, tus dedos en los suyos, calientes y más delicados de lo que esperabas.  Estáis tan cerca que aprecias la rica textura de los mechones que le rodean el rostro. Una sombra oscura en la mandíbula, el viejo jersey de color rojo que viste le sienta ridículamente bien.

El alcohol quema pero te niegas a reconocer que es tu primera vez, aunque las lágrimas que  ruedan por tus mejillas le deben haber dado una pista clara. Te palmea la espalda con amabilidad y dice algo sobre respirar hondo. Lo intentas, pero el cabrón arde. Sin embargo, vuelves a tomar otro largo sorbo y esta vez consigues no quedar en ridículo.

Beber con él es tan irreal que mascullas un gracias y lanzas una pregunta.

—Sólo quería estar solo —responde, encogiéndose de hombros. Bebe a morro, sus labios sobre el cuello de la botella,  de pronto el tercer trago te sabe mucho más dulce.

—Si quieres puedo irme. —Es tu voz, aunque no te lo parece, en siete años nunca has hecho nada amable por él. Ahora quieres, _necesitas_ hacerlo.

Das un paso atrás, aún pendiente de la indescifrable expresión con la que te contempla. Alza la mano y te sostiene por la muñeca. El contacto es electrizante, el vello se te eriza y no mostrar cuánto te afecta es una dura lucha.

—No te vayas... por favor... —titubea, parece que lucha con las palabras—, me apetece estar contigo, Malfoy. ¿No es _eso_ extraño?

Asientes. Sus dedos queman, pero no quieres que te suelte. No lo hace.

 _Potter_.

 

**XVII**

 

Las horas vuelan. A su lado, sientes que el tiempo discurre a un ritmo diferente. Cada segundo es eterno pero, cuando quieres darte cuenta, escucháis el reloj dar las doce. Tiene las mejillas encendidas por el alcohol, imaginas que tú estás igual. Sin embargo, verle levantarse y estirar los brazos te devuelve por completo la sobriedad. La camisa blanca escapa y muestra un retazo de vientre  cremoso, la sombra hueca del ombligo.

Habláis tanto y de tantas cosas como únicamente dos personas solas pueden. Las palabras han salido a borbotones, a veces amargas, otras divertidas. Habéis vivido demasiado como para dar importancia a muchas de vuestras peleas infantiles.

—Vamos —propones—, conozco un atajo.

El túnel está silencioso, parece ser uno de los que tras la reconstrucción del castillo se ha mantenido intacto. Vuestros pasos resuenan mientras el _lumos_ os ayuda a no tropezar. Observas su perfil, no te habías dado cuenta de que ya tiene el rostro de un hombre, nariz recta, mandíbula definida y boca generosa. Poco queda del niño insufrible, eso te ha quedado claro. Va sin corbata y no parece afectado por la frialdad del corredor, que a ti te hace tiritar. Seguís adelante en un cómodo silencio hasta que algo, no sabes qué, te hace detenerte. Te giras para examinarle, está pálido y tiembla, joder, _tiembla_ como aquella vez en que fuiste un cretino.

Temes que te rechace, pero te acercas, intensificas el _lumos_   y el dolor que presencias te paraliza. Es tan parecido al que tú sientes que no puedes reaccionar. Le tocas, primero en la mejilla, luego la nuca, los hombros. Después le aprietas contra ti, tan fuerte como eres capaz.

—Hay aullidos —dice bajito, avergonzado.

—Yo veo sangre... —le confiesas, es lo justo. Tienes que hacerle entender que no está solo. Draco.

 

**XVIII**

 

Sientes tanto bochorno que te niegas a mirarle a la cara. El pánico ha pasado y estás tan cansado que lo único que deseas es desaparecer. En cambio, él te tiene sujeto, su calidez te derrite, mientras notas el cosquilleo del cabello revuelto en tu mejilla. Sigue siendo más bajo que tú, pero le crees inmenso. Te sostiene con seguridad, como si aquello fuese lo normal, como si notar cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra ti fuese el pan de cada día.

Hablas de nuevo, como si no pudieses parar, le cuentas todo, te abres en canal, sin miedo a nada. _Confías._ Notas la humedad de sus lágrimas y entonces recibes sus íntimos secretos, sus temores. Piensas en que aquella otra vez, cuando Potter te vio llorar, hubieses dado la vida porque hiciesen contigo lo que ahora él hace. Estás asustado, joder, estás _aterrado_ de su reacción, pero no puedes evitarlo. Desde tan cerca es lo más hermoso que has visto nunca. Apartas un mechón y alzas su rostro aún mojado. Te inclinas y ahí está. Salada y caliente, piel sedosa. Inspiras hondo, porque el aliento se te escapa a borbotones.

Te asombras de lo fácil que es. Tierna, dócil, su boca se rinde a la tuya. Gimes al entrar en él —Merlín, estás _dentro_ de él—, su lengua juega contigo, jadeas más alto. Sabe a whisky, lánguido y sensual, ese momento es lo más erótico que has vivido en la vida. Sólo por ese beso, _todo_ ha merecido la pena. Encajas tan bien en sus brazos. Dejas de pensar y te dedicas a sentir, por primera vez _todo_ a tu alrededor parece correcto. Como resolver un acertijo. Era esto lo que te faltaba: su boca, sus manos, su cuerpo, su calor, sus músculos ondulando bajo tus dedos. _Harry._

 

**XIX**

 

Cuando se aparta, estáis sin aliento. Gruñes, tus manos se enredan en el cabello rubio. Las varitas han caído al suelo y sombras extrañas rebotan a vuestro alrededor. Sus ojos están clavados en ti, te miden, te piden y te ordenan seguir. Obedeces.

El segundo beso es más largo, más decidido, más intenso. Sabes lo que quieres y responde, Merlín, _te responde_ con una pasión desbordante. Un momento después, es tu espalda la que se aprieta contra la roca y su boca te está devorando. Hay juramentos, maldiciones, estás desesperado por abrazarle, casi lloras de placer al abrir los dedos abarcándole el trasero. Os frotáis desesperados, es la primera vez, pero todo se siente tan bien, es tan perfecto que no hay dudas o titubeos como te ha pasado antes. Tu pelvis responde a la suya, os acopláis en una cadencia perfecta, que te lleva al límite con una rapidez apabullante. Sin separar vuestras bocas, te acaricia el pecho, el vientre, desciende más, te toca _allí_ , sostiene tu erección y, _ahora sí,_ estás sollozando de satisfacción. Abres los ojos y le contemplas, tienes que hacerlo, porque no crees estar así, no con él.

Temblando, le imitas, la lana suave de su pantalón está ligeramente mojada y, con regocijo, aprietas. _Oh sí..._ adoras escuchar la forma en que resuella, adoras ese rubor que cubre sus mejillas y el modo en que sus pestañas doradas se humedecen. Lames su garganta mientras muerdes, vibra cuando corcovea dentro de tu mano, crees oír tu nombre, no Potter, ha susurrado _Harry_.

Tu lengua deja un rastro perlado en el cuello, amas el modo en que sabe, cómo huele, cómo te toca, lo que te hace sentir, y quieres que disfrute de lo mismo, de esa mezcla de miedo, deseo y ansiedad, es delicioso.

—Draco... —respondes.

 

**XX**

 

La primera clase del lunes es Pociones, son dos horas y, como llegas el primero, eliges sentarte al fondo de la clase. Cuando al fin aparece, le acompaña Granger, hablan por lo bajo, parecen discutir algo. La pelirroja pasa a su lado, aparentando ignorarle. Sientes un indecente alivio al ver que ni siquiera nota su presencia. Aprietas la pluma y agachas la cabeza, no vas a ser una Weasley, esperando su atención.

El profesor empieza con la lista de ingredientes y entonces le ves. Sentado un par de bancos más allá y, con el codo sobre la madera, te contempla mientras simula escribir. Aún te sorprendes de tu capacidad para permanecer impasible. En sus ojos verdes reluce tu misma confusión, el mismo recelo.

 

_El corredor está gélido, pero ardes, la intensidad del orgasmo te hace sostenerte en él, que está jadeando, porque tus dedos siguen masturbándole como si tuviesen vida propia. Notas calidez empapando sus vaqueros, le escuchas sollozar, mordiéndose un labio y crees que es bellísimo._

 

Estáis recogiendo los ingredientes, las miradas suspicaces de vuestros compañeros te hacen envararte. Odias que, a pesar de ignorarte, te observen constantemente.

—Ópalo  —dice a tu lado, lo tiende hacia ti. Te roza y ves su boca curvarse. Odias pensar que su rubor es adorable, pero lo haces de todas formas, le ves _increíble_ , todos esos fallos de los que te burlaste ahora te fascinan. Un chaval pasa y te empuja sin miramientos y le notas, unos segundos, su aliento en tu cuello y te estremeces al enfrentarle. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y sabes que ha descubierto esa marca que no has querido curar. Le ves relamerse y tiemblas. Merlín, un instante a su lado y de nuevo te palpita hasta el alma porque necesitas tocarle, comprobar que es real, necesitas repetir. _Harry._

 

 

 

 

**XXI**

 

Yule ha llegado con un brillo especial ese año. Evitas recordar las Navidades que pasaste en La Madriguera y la verdad es que no tienes problemas para lograrlo. Le contemplas mientras le esperas, está recogiendo sus libros de la biblioteca, de nuevo vacía. Ha pasado allí las dos primeras horas de las vacaciones. Hay apenas treinta alumnos y un par de profesores. Una sola mesa y estás decidido a sentarte a su lado.

—Malfoy.

Sus ojos grises te observan, mira alrededor, azorado. Sientes la extraña pulsión de pedirle que no lo haga. En uno de vuestros encuentros, te ha dicho que tenerle cerca no te favorece. Quizás tiene razón pero eso no te hará apartarte. Algo te ha quedado claro, no le debes _nada_ a nadie.

—Potter —susurra. Contempla tus labios un instante y sonríe, es uno de esos gestos que has descubierto que te fascina, casi tanto como verle tocar o incluso mirarle estudiar.

Levantas la mano y tiras de él. Estás sin aliento. Te deja _sin aliento_ con su cercanía. Desde esa noche en el pasadizo, _desde antes_. Salvo que ahora sabes que su piel es delicada como pura seda, que le gusta el pastel de crema o que algunas noches tiene tantas pesadillas que no es capaz de dormir. Sabes que opina que merece lo que  le ha pasado y sabes que está tan asustado y solo como tú. Sabes que _te encanta._

Te inclinas, sólo milímetros os separan. Ese quejido que se le escapa es adictivo. Sus ojos se iluminan mientras te toca, un segundo. Ríes, nunca hubieses creído que era tímido, pero lo es. El flequillo rubio cae sobre su frente, una sedosa cortina que baila entre tus dedos. Abres la boca y muerdes. Es dulce y tan tierno que te duele.

—Harry....

—Draco —suspiras.

 

**XXII**

 

Por nada del mundo permitirías que aquel Hufflepuff te amenace, pero sus ojos brillan con cierto aire desquiciado que reconoces. Sí, comprendes mucho sobre la sed de dolor. Distingues a quien desea infligirlo tan bien como sabes que eres un fracaso en ese aspecto. Ni la desaprobación de Lucius, ni el pánico, ni los crucios, pudieron convencerte, un simple niñato amargado no significa nada. Así que no te defiendes; por suerte el imbécil se contenta con hacerte sangrar y desaparece. Agradeces que su mala puntería le impida romperte la nariz, que de todas formas gotea. Con el estómago revuelto recuerdas aquel vagón y el crujido que tú causaste.

—Voy a matarle —gruñe. Chasqueas la lengua pero dejas que use un encantamiento para restañar la herida. Estáis en la sala de música, aunque esa noche no suena el violín.

—No soy una damisela en apuros, héroe —escupes. Odias que haya llegado cuando aún tenías marcas.

—Me importa una mierda —masculla—. ¡Eres mi...! —Se detiene y su rubor es tan intenso que le arden las orejas.

Te miras los zapatos, faltan minutos para que 1.998 acabe de una vez y estás ansiándolo. No sabes qué responder, ¿sois algo? Quisieras poder burlarte, pero sus dudas son las tuyas. Ya no es sólo una apresurada paja a oscuras y eso te da miedo.

—Draco —dice en voz alta—, mírame.

Con un bufido obedeces. Te tiende la mano y está sonriendo como un demente, le correspondes. Nadie ha conseguido eso de ti, nunca. Tenía que ser él.

—Dime, Potter. —Has intentado aparentar indiferencia, pero fallas, quizás porque te tiemblan los dedos.

—Me gustas —empieza, está tan rojo que temes que arda—, mucho y estoy jodidamente cagado.

Tragas mientras asientes, ha llegado la hora, ruegas porque no te falle la voz: —Yo también... Harry.

 

**XXIII**

 

Sentir su aliento creando pequeñas nubes de vapor te da una idea. En la sala común no hay nadie. Allí se está caliente. Le cubres con tu capa, corréis por los pasillos vacíos y respiras hondo al pronunciar la contraseña.

—Ven, vamos por algo de beber —murmuras. Notas sus dedos en tu espalda. Se aferran a tu jersey. El dormitorio también está cálido y, sin añadir nada, cierras con un conjuro que nadie te ha enseñado en la escuela. Su ceja se arquea mientras le señalas tu cama. Ese año sólo sois tres por habitación. Le ves mirar a su alrededor, dudando acerca de lo que pensará. A veces olvidas lo poco que le conoces. Pero luego te toca y nada importa, salvo esa sensación que hace que te duela el pecho.

Al principio es algo tan simple, su palma extendida sobre la tuya, no os miráis, no mucho al menos. Tienes demasiada vergüenza, pero tampoco puedes evitar el deseo. Sí, ese fuego voraz que te hace apretarte contra él y suspirar hambriento.  Rozas con cautela la camisa, los botones, su piel desnuda. Es delicada y transparente, diferente a la tuya. Jadeas excitado mientras descubres esa delicia lustrosa, viva y tersa. Huele dulce y sabe salada, es incongruente, te descoloca, tanto como él. Es como descubrir un tesoro oculto, algo que jamás hubieses creído que existiese. Te faltan dedos, manos, labios, para rendirte ante su perfección.

Una de tus yemas encuentra la marca. Te detienes y miras, es como un insulto a toda esa exquisitez, te repugna. ¿Qué haces allí? ¿Y él? Recuerdas a los que no están y la amargura te sube por la garganta. Tiemblas y te alejas. No piensas, no hasta que le miras.  Sus labios tiemblan y esos ojos que adoras, están de nuevo vacíos. Draco.

 

**XXIV**

 

Es la historia de tu vida. _No ser._ Lo descubriste hace tiempo, cuando comprendiste que eras un niño atrapado en algo que detestabas. Al fin tienes tu respuesta. Éste es tu futuro, ¿acaso creíste que iba a olvidar? Notas como si un jarro de agua fría te despertase del estupor en el que has vivido. Idiota, inútil. No permites que se acerque aunque lo intenta. No quieres ver de nuevo su asco como tampoco deseas su lástima.

Te vistes tiritando, abochornado como aquellas otras veces que no pudiste ser lo que esperaban de ti. Nunca estarás a la altura de nadie, menos a la de él. El Héroe.

Qué tonto, qué rematadamente tonto, albergar esperanzas de que quizás toda esta locura fuese verdad. Bajas la escalera, no te importan sus ruegos. Estás demasiado avergonzado como para notar que has destrozado su hechizo. Todo sigue en silencio. Está igual que antes, pero parece más desolado. Te prometes que no vas a dejarte vencer. Acabarás ese año, te irás tan lejos como puedas con tu madre, _serás_ , vas a ser lo que quieras, porque no le debes nada a nadie.

—¡Espera! —Su voz hace que te detengas y le apuntes con la varita.

—Vete —ordenas.

—¡Lo siento! —exclama agitado—, ¡me sorprendió, joder! No esperaba...

—¿No esperabas? —ruges, lanzas la madera al suelo y te descubres esa marca que odias más que nadie—. ¡Esto es _lo que soy,_ Potter! ¡A esto se reduce todo!

Su reacción te provoca confusión. Camina hasta ti y extiende los dedos, aferra tu muñeca y la observa. La mano sube y baja, hipnótica. Resuellas, tan asustado que te paralizas. Nadie, ni siquiera tú, toca ese pedazo de piel si puedes evitarlo. Es gentil, sus yemas ásperas parecen arrancar el veneno. Su calor toca tu alma, Harry.

 

**XXV**

No le vas a permitir huir, no de ti al menos. Le has seguido como un poseso por los pasillos oscuros hasta que le detienes para explicarte. Está temblando, pero tú también, así que caminas y, decidido, le sujetas. Aquel obsceno tatuaje sobre su piel inmaculada representa lo que os separa, pero no vas a dar marcha atrás. Sabes que tras la marca hay un hombre, un mago admirable. Tragas saliva y descubres el dibujo. Trazas el contorno, deseando ser lo bastante poderoso como para borrarlo, pero no lo eres. En cambio, sí puedes demostrarle qué es lo que ves cuando le contemplas. Dejarle claro que sí, que, aunque tienes miedo y dudas, sabes que merece la pena.

Tu palma cubre su antebrazo, Draco sigue inmóvil, sólo sus ojos parecen tener vida. Te inclinas y tus manos suben por sus brazos, delineas sus facciones, cejas, nariz, boca, cuello, hombros y vuelves a empezar.

—Perdón —musitas. En la penumbra del corredor su cabello relumbra, el gris de sus iris no tiene fondo. Notas el vértigo llamándote y te dejas llevar—. Perdón. Eso dice tanto de ti como esto de mí... —Sujetas sus yemas contra tu cicatriz—. Quiero conocerte —afirmas. Te fundes contra sus labios. Son tiernos y dóciles. Te provocan una sensación de pertenencia, como si aquel fuese tu lugar en el mundo—. ¿No quieres eso tú también?

—Esto es un error —protesta. Sin embargo, su boca se abre, vuestras lenguas se acarician, lentas y sensuales. El hambre renace.

—No... no lo es Draco, lo sabes —insistes, estrujándole. Te maldices por haberle permitido irse, necesitas... no sabes exactamente qué, pero le necesitas.

—Déjame tranquilo —exclama de pronto, alejándote con furia—. No soy una obra de caridad ni un calentón, Potter.

No quieres, pero vuelves a ser Potter.

 

**XXVI**

Te detestas por ser tan pueril, por haberte enfurruñado. Arrepentido, caminas hasta tu refugio. La noche sigue, pero estás demasiado agitado para dormir. Debatiéndote entre la duda y el deseo de ir y pedir perdón, tomas el violín y punteas las cuerdas. Piensas en la guerra, en lo que pasó antes de eso. Al principio creíste que era un honor tener esa estúpida marca, no comprendías que eras un peón, que aquel monstruo te usaba en su retorcido juego de poder. Imaginas qué diría tu padre si supiese lo que haces con Harry. Sabes que no lo entendería, pero por alguna razón no logras que te importe. Ya ni siquiera es Potter. No después de haberle revelado todo acerca de ti, no después de haberle entregado tus miedos, tu sueños, tus deseos.

Le has despreciado. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Agitado, caminas en la oscuridad del aula, los instrumentos olvidados parecen bestias al acecho. Te agitan el pulso, que late desenfrenado. ¿Por qué no le has comprendido? Tiene suficientes razones para sentir horror por esa marca. Tú mismo lo haces, no entiendes por qué le niegas el derecho. Caminas de nuevo, creando remolinos de polvo a tu alrededor. Buscando la forma de arreglar lo que por una cólera inútil has destrozado. Te tocas los labios, piensas en él, en la cualidad cristalina de sus ojos, que parecen siempre limpios, sinceros, todo lo que tú no fuiste.

Derrotado, te paras ante la puerta cerrada y decides que irás. No eres una niña con una pataleta, eres un hombre y vas a decirle que sí, que te has equivocado, pero que, joder, le quieres. Apenas has completado el pensamiento cuando caes en la cuenta. _¿Le quieres?_

No has dado dos pasos cuando unas manos te sujetan y una boca hambrienta te invade. Harry.

 

 

**XXVII**

Si cree que se ha librado de ti es que está loco. Observas como pasea por el cuarto, parece un animal enjaulado. Deambula frunciendo el ceño, el flequillo espeso y rubio cae sobre su frente. Sabes que no deberías espiarle, es incorrecto, pero algo te impide dejar las cosas así. No has renunciado a tantas de tus ideas para ahora, simplemente, permitirle alejarse. Te quitas la capa mientras esperas en el umbral, oculto en la penumbra. Parece decidido y camina en tu dirección, un rictus salvaje domina sus facciones, no piensas, actúas. Tus manos le detienen y tu boca devora la suya, fuerte, intenso, muerdes, le lastimas, te bebes su aliento, saboreas su saliva. Estás luchando contra él y contra el mundo, pero no vas a permitir que el miedo vuelva a dominarte.

Cuando os separáis le contemplas resollar. Parece furioso, pero no te importa una mierda. Estás harto, enfadado, confundido, pero no vas a permitirle que piense lo que sea que esté creyendo.

—No... —replicas mientras te relames, adorando su sabor—, no eres un calentón, ni eres caridad, ¿te enteras?

—Potter...

—¡Harry! —gritas. Te late el corazón tan fuerte que crees que va a estallarte—. ¡Soy Harry! Y sí, soy un imbécil, pero me asusté, ¿vale? Por un momento... me asusté, ¡pero eso no me impide... _quererte.._.!

Jadea al escucharte. Ahora que lo has dicho en voz alta, no te parece extraño, al contrario. Su mano roza tu cicatriz, el pulgar recorre los bordes desgastados.

—Yo también... —ríe y es un sonido frágil que se clava en tu pecho—. Merlín, yo también...

—Joder... —mascullas, atrayéndole; no le besas, sólo observas su rostro, como si quisieras descubrir el motivo de eso que te lleva a necesitarle por encima de toda idea racional. Draco... es cuanto sabes. _Draco._

**XXVIII**

—Ven... he encontrado un sitio —te anuncia mientras acabas de repasar en la biblioteca. Hay un par de grupos de alumnos que ya han vuelto, aunque las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de dos días. No parece importarle demasiado que os vean juntos, así que decides seguir su ejemplo.

El pasillo está vacío y no dejáis escapar la oportunidad de robaros un beso. Ríe y, como un niño, tira de ti mientras desvela con la varita un angosto pasadizo que desemboca en una puerta entreabierta. Parece un cuartucho más, pero hay una mesa y una estrecha  cama con mantas limpias. Dos o tres velas se encienden y una ventana con una curiosa forma ovalada permite observar el pasto junto a los invernaderos y el campo de quidditch. Intentas aparentar que estás tranquilo, pero los ojos se te desvían sin querer en dirección al lecho. Desde hace una semana, cada vez que os encontráis, separaros es un poco más difícil. Ninguno ha vuelto a hablar de lo que sentís, pero Harry, que parlotea sobre profesores, habitaciones privadas y contraseñas, no parece afectado.

Dejas los libros en la mesa y descubres que hay un plato con comida, alzas una ceja y le sorprendes observándote. Extiendes una mano y arrancas una uva. Muerdes y la pulpa crujiente derrama su jugo meloso sobre tu paladar. Te lames el pulgar y le examinas.

—Está dulce. ¿Quieres probarlas? —Sonríes. Hay tanto anhelo en esos ojos verdes que por un momento te roba el aliento. _Harry..._

—Si —asiente. Traga con fuerza, más ruborizado, los iris relumbran, hipnóticos.

—Ven entonces —pides por lo bajo; una de sus manos se aposenta en tu cadera, tan caliente que traspasa la fina lana del pantalón.

Dientes blancos, labios encarnados, un retazo de lengua sinuosa. Le deseas, más que a nada. _Harry._

 

**XXIX**

Al principio es raro, no sabes bien qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo. Un chico es diferente a una mujer, aunque no es que hayas estado con ninguna. Te limitas a seguir tus instintos y crees que él hace lo mismo. Hay besos torpes, llenos de urgencia, de miedos, caricias intensas, lengua, dedos. Recorres su piel desnuda con curiosidad, con ansias. Nunca antes has querido que nadie se te acerque tanto, _tanto_ , que le quieres dentro.

El pensamiento te avergüenza, pero sus ojos opalescentes están llenos de eso mismo que a ti te desborda, sois iguales, no estás solo en esto. La cabeza te da vueltas mientras le descubres. Suave, duro, caliente, palpita en tu palma. Gimes al recibir un reflejo de lo que entregas. Doblas las rodillas y te ofreces en silencio. Ruegas porque te tome.

—Tengo _tantas_ ganas de probarte...—susurra—. Merlín... ¿es eso normal?

Su tono ronco y necesitado es tan erótico que te late el cuerpo entero, los oídos te zumban, la sangre atruena, gritas al notar su lengua —oh, Morgana, _su lengua_ — deslizándose cautelosa a lo largo de tu vientre. Lloriqueas desvalido y descubres que también quieres conocer su sabor. Entonces te derrota. Sus labios están sobre ti y te encierran en esa cálida y húmeda tersura. Te escuchas suplicar, le oyes jadear mientras te empapa y succiona, su puño encerrándote, conduciéndote a la locura.

Doblas más las piernas y te abres, le miras jugar, explorando tu intimidad con abandono. Sus mejillas están encarnadas, hay saliva brillando sobre su piel, está hermoso, mientras hunde la nariz en tu pubis e inhala. Boqueas, te falta oxígeno, hundes tu carne en su boca como te atreves. Tiemblas de dolor y de placer, estás tan ido que no recuerdas ni tu nombre. Sólo sabes que es _Draco_.

 

 

 

 

**XXX**

No tenías idea de que estar con alguien pudiese ser así. A veces habías imaginado que sería como ese rápido desahogo que te das en la cama, de noche, procurando que no te escuchen tus compañeros. Pero tenerle desmadejado debajo de ti es poder, hacerle rogar es poder, verle explotar, pulsos blancos que te inundan, que te licuan, que te hacen querer más, es poder. Te busca a ciegas, nervudo, carne prieta, el vello áspero de su mejilla raspa tus muslos, pero estás tan cerca que sólo aciertas a hundirle los dedos en el cabello negro y guiarle.

Merlín, es como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar. Todo se reduce a aquel goce perturbador. Repta por tus venas, convulsionas, le notas llevarte dentro, le escuchas, gime tu nombre entre caricias desenfrenadas, te muerde, _te está matando_ y no puedes más. Cálido, el semen te moja el vientre, el pecho, las manos, alcanza sus labios rojos.

Sois un lío de pieles húmedas de sudor, pegajosas de esperma salado, sabe amargo sobre su piel, pero de todas formas quieres degustarlo. Sus pestañas parecen más espesas mientras cierra los ojos, desvalido. Unes vuestras bocas y le das tu lengua, os enredáis de nuevo en una caricia interminable.

Le contemplas, frente a frente, brazos y piernas tocándose, tu sexo húmedo roza el suyo y te estremeces. Habláis en susurros, ha usado su varita para limpiaros, tú tiras de la manta y, cubiertos, seguís hablando. Nunca tienes bastante porque sientes que jamás te han conocido como él lo hace. Tu palma toca la suya. Sonríe y es tan genuino que crees que podrías llorar. Le besas y te corresponde. Después te abraza, fuerte, tanto que crees que te va a romper, pero le devuelves el apretón. Te olvidas de todo. Ya sólo existe _Harry._

 

**XXXI**

 

Después de esa vez, habéis hecho el amor hasta el agotamiento, no pareces ser capaz de saciarte nunca. Le ves en clase, en el Gran Comedor, en los pasillos y recuerdas, está debajo de ti, susurrando tu nombre, sus labios tiernos tiemblan, hay lágrimas, sudor, le has degustado hasta que sabes que jamás podrás olvidarle, hasta que podrías distinguir su olor, la cadencia de su respiración, su tacto único, especial, íntimo. Es tuyo, tuyo, _tuyo_.

Hace sólo unas horas que os habéis separado y ya le extrañas, el corazón te va a mil mientras le esperas escondido en uno de los recodos entre los pilares que sostienen a los invernaderos. Te parece mentira ansiar su cercanía con tanta fuerza cuando aún notas el eco de su carne enterrada profundamente en ti. Te estremeces de placer, eres suyo, _suyo,_ le necesitas, el ímpetu, la perfección de su mirada tormentosa, la dulzura de su lengua creando arabescos en tu espalda, sus dedos, _esos preciosos dedos_ que te hacen ronronear de simple goce, en sus manos eres como ese violín al que arranca melodías.

—Te extrañé —musitas, está caliente, huele a jabón y a hierba, sus pestañas te rozan cuando te aprieta contra la pared y te besa sin responder.

—Yo también —jadea, ha desabrochado dos botones y roza con su nariz helada tu cuello. Te tiemblan las rodillas, te tiembla hasta el alma por el deseo.

—Draco... —Muerde tu garganta, un reguero de minúsculos besos, húmedo, urgente, tu sexo palpita contra su erección. Tiene que sostenerte, porque estás tan necesitado que quisieras rendirte, vivir enredado para siempre a su cuerpo—. Draco...

—Merlín Harry... —El hechizo sella la puerta y estáis solos. Hay una nota casi feroz en esas pupilas dilatadas, gimes lujurioso, no titubeas, necesitas tenerle...es tuyo y le quieres...ya.

_Draco..._

 

**XXXII**

—¿Has estado con más gente?

Su pregunta te descoloca, pero niegas con una mezcla de burla y timidez. ¿Con quién ibas a estar, en qué momento? Has pasado dos años aterrado en tu casa pero... reconocer que no te había interesado nadie antes de Harry, no de _esa_ forma, es duro. Tienes celos al pensar _en ellas_ , todo Hogwarts escuchó hablar del affaire con Chang o del rollo con la Weasley. Te apartas de su abrazo. Inseguro de tu cuerpo, de tu vida. No eres lo que el Elegido necesita. No eres una mujer, no eres honorable, no eres nada.

Entonces habla, te ciñe con mimo, sus brazos te aprietan la cintura y sus muslos te rodean, es caliente y agradable, aleja el frío de febrero con su cuerpo y tus dudas con sus palabras. Te revela sus propios sueños, sus ideas, y no te asombras al escuchar en otra boca lo mismo que has sentido desde que volviste a verlo después de la guerra. A menudo consideras que has perdido años odiando a la única persona que te comprende. Te besa en el cuello y, con un titubeo, te pide algo que has ansiado y temido desde que empezó esa locura entre vosotros.

—Quiero decírselo —susurra—, necesito que lo sepan.

—No sé si deberías.

—Mírame —exige con dureza—, venga, mírame.

Frustrado, le obedeces, te parece tonto tener de nuevo esa charla y más cuando estáis desnudos y aún sudorosos después del sexo, pero así es él, cree que es necesario poner todo en palabras y, para tu sorpresa, has acabado aceptándolo.

—¿Me quieres?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —gruñes—. Conoces la respuesta.

—¿Entonces...?

—Es una locura y lo sabes.

Sonríe y tiemblas. Ya conoces esa expresión. Tocas su cara, asombrado aún por tu suerte. _Harry._

 

 

 

**XXXIII**

No ha ido tan mal como esperabas. Hermione ha guardado un curioso silencio y cierta imparcialidad, teñida de preocupación. Ron ha destrozado un par de sillas, ha maldecido y luego se ha ido. Ha regresado para _ordenarte_ que le asegures que es una broma. Toda la sala común ha estado pendiente, pero nadie se atreve a involucrarse en vuestras peleas, y menos ahora que eres el héroe.

—Te ha hechizado —asegura.

Te ríes en voz alta.

—Resistí una _Imperius_ de Voldemort, Ron, no me jodas con eso. —Sacudes la cabeza y le obligas a mirarte. Debajo de esas pecas y esa testarudez hay un amigo fiel, le quieres como a un hermano y es hora de recordárselo—. Sigo tu consejo, compañero. Me gusta y... le quiero y él me corresponde. De hecho, está lo bastante preocupado como para no querer que nadie sepa de nosotros, porque cree que es lo mejor para mí. No voy a dejarle.

Ron te mira, parpadea y cierra los ojos. Aprieta los dientes, jura de nuevo, hechiza una mesa y destroza otra ventana. Hermione le sacude y todos os observan, espantados y fascinados al mismo tiempo. Sólo dos personas en Hogwarts pelean así contigo, Weasley y Malfoy.

 

Los rumores empiezan de la forma más tonta posible. Alguien escuchó ruidos en los invernaderos y vieron salir  a Draco. Las bromas se endurecen. Todos están frustrados por los exámenes de primavera y tener aquella distracción es muy conveniente. Tienes la sensación de que los han empezado como represalia y tus temores se confirman al ver que tu amante recibe el primer vociferador.

El comedor entero escucha la sarta de palabras envenenadas, mientras Draco palidece. Levantas la varita y lo desvaneces. Todos te observan, pero a ti sólo te importa su mirada llena de estupor. Sonríes. _Draco._

 

**XXXIV**

El Gran Comedor es un hervidero de murmullos, hay algún grito cuando Harry, que ha dejado su desayuno a medias, recoge su bolso y, después de susurrar algo a Granger, que lleva semanas examinándote como si fueses alguna clase de enigma, se acerca a tu mesa. Te sudan las manos y, de reojo, miras las caras de estupor y franca sorpresa de los de tu propia casa, qué no decir ya del resto de compañeros.

—Malfoy. —Tienes que concederle algo, su voz suena tranquila y, salvo por el rubor de sus mejillas, parece que ha hecho esto cada día—. Creo que tenemos clase de Encantamientos juntos, ¿te acompaño?

Asientes, no has desayunado, pero tampoco es como si fueses a poder comer nada. Supones que a vuestro alrededor hay una serie de exclamaciones, una marea de murmullos asombrados, alguna que otra silla se arrastra. Sin embargo, no lo sabes con certeza, es como si tu campo de visión se hubiese reducido a aquel único punto: Potter, de pie, con una sudadera azul, la que le quitaste dos noches antes mientras le besabas como un loco, escondidos en el cuartucho de las escobas de quidditch. Potter, todo ojos verdes y cabellos de azabache, tan suaves que incluso en medio de ese zafarrancho deseas acariciar. Potter, que aún necesita afeitarse a lo muggle porque los hechizos se le resisten, a pesar de haber derrotado a Voldemort. Potter, que está sonriendo con esa mirada desafiante que parece retarte a hacer algo, lo que sea. Y tú, que nunca has dejado de responderle, te levantas y te cuelgas tu bolsa.

Alzas la mano y entrelazáis los dedos.

—Estás loco, Potter —musitas. A vuestra espalda se ha desatado un infierno de suposiciones.

—Draco... —bufa, agitando la cabeza—, ¿cuándo aprenderás que para ti soy Harry?

 

**XXXV**

 

Abril y mayo pasan en un revuelo interminable, hay bromas, amenazas y noticias de todo tipo, desde vociferadores a especulaciones constantes en los periódicos. Hasta la directora ha decidido hablar contigo. Piensas en el futuro, ese que todos creen que tienes tan claro. El violín suena; candentes, las notas se desgranan en el solitario espacio que os separa. Has llegado a reconocer la melodía que te apacigua. Respiras hondo y le miras. Alto y delgado, se balancea un poco al son de la música. Su espalda ondula y se detiene para observarte.

—Deja de mirarme —pide.

—¿Por qué? —te quejas, juguetón—, si no he hablado, casi ni me he movido de aquí.

—Puedo oírte pensar —rezonga, pero camina y sus caderas se cuelan entre tus rodillas. Te abres más y le acercas. Posas la boca en el hueco en la base del cuello, su camisa de hilo huele a jabón, y a cera para escobas. Habéis volado un rato, disfrutando por una vez del viento primaveral, peleando por la snitch de forma amistosa.

—Hummm —asientes.

—Desembucha, Potter. —Su mano se cuela por la cintura del vaquero que vistes.

Le ojeas un segundo y carraspeas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando acabes los EXTASIS?

—Quiero ser profesor —contesta—. Me gustaría enseñar música, pero no sé si... ¿y tú?

—Creo que quiero tomarme un año sabático y pensar. —Es la primera vez que lo dices en voz alta y la mirada comprensiva de Draco te calma.

—Quizás puedas _pensar_ junto a mí, tengo que alejarme... quisiera ir a Francia, olvidar... —Te alisa suavemente los mechones de la frente.

Sus ojos te rehúyen, pero le obligas a enfrentarte. Te quiere cerca y eso es lo que te importa. Deseas una vida propia y tiempo a su lado, sólo eso. Sólo Draco.

 

**XXXVI**

La última noche en Hogwarts no duermes en tu cama. Esas horas que te restan en el castillo las pasas en los brazos del que ahora ES tu pareja. Ambos os habéis esforzado y obtenido unas calificaciones excelentes. Las tuyas, junto con Granger, son las mejores de la promoción que se despide. No dormís mucho y no sólo porque os habéis pasado horas haciendo el amor, también trazáis planes para las próximas semanas y meses. Para tu sorpresa, las otras dos partes del trío dorado han escogido ser amables contigo y  alegrarse por Harry y vuestra relación.

No todos se han mostrado igual de comprensivos, aún recibes amenazas y vociferadores a diario, pero merece la pena. Te aprietas contra Potter, que suspira, hundiendo la nariz en tu cuello y, con los ojos cerrados, canturrea por lo bajo.

—Desafinas bastante —te burlas. Pero acabas uniéndote a su tonada hasta que empezáis a besaros, apagando cualquier posibilidad de otros sonidos que no sean gemidos y jadeos llenos de creciente lujuria.

Harry es apasionado, tan intenso en el sexo como lo es en el día a día. Te toma y se entrega en cuerpo y alma, mirándote a los ojos con sensual abandono. Eres adicto a las sensaciones que te provoca. Seguridad, cariño, confianza, intimidad, lujuria y amor. Habéis superado juntos sucesos que todavía duelen, hay pesadillas, aullidos, sangre, pero, a su lado, el miedo ha dejado de paralizarte. De su mano, el mundo se presenta como un lugar donde no sólo hay espacio para el dolor o las decepciones, te permites soñar con un futuro.

 

El tren sigue siendo un caos, lleno de gritos y empujones. No buscas un vagón, te vas hasta el último, al recodo junto al espacio usado para las maletas. Se levanta cuando llegas, despeinado, sonriente, _tuyo._ Harry.

 

 

**XXXVII**

Observáis el paisaje por última vez. Apoyas la barbilla en su hombro y descansas tu peso en su espalda. No te hartas de tocarle. Es extraordinario cuánto has aprendido de ti mismo a su lado. Ahora sabes que su olor, simple jabón y ropa limpia, ese regusto a manzana, es como un afrodisíaco para tu libido. Conoces mejor tu cuerpo, casi tan bien como el suyo. Sabes que adoras tomarle, pero que disfrutas lo mismo cuando él es quien te posee. Te gustan los abrazos, te gustan sus abrazos. _Te gusta_ Draco.

Está explicándote alguna anécdota sobre París, hay un punto nostálgico cuando recuerda todo lo que tuvo, lo que la guerra le ha quitado. Sin embargo, jamás se ha quejado, tienes la sospecha de que cree merecerlo. No importa, porque vas a convencerlo de que está equivocado. Nadie debería ser coaccionado con dieciséis años, lo mismo que tú no merecías ser perseguido. Si ha habido alguien que te ha hecho recapacitar sobre tu papel y tus propias ideas sobre las responsabilidades, ése ha sido Draco.

Una noche, después de amaros, te abrazó y te dio las gracias por haberle salvado la vida. Te pidió perdón y nunca te sentiste más humilde y menos digno de admiración. Él había estado solo y aterrado, tú al menos tenías amigos leales. Nadie le dio opciones, ni siquiera tú. Sólo por eso le amas, porque ha demostrado ser fuerte y capaz.

Se gira y te sonríe, se inclina un poco y su boca roza la tuya. Sedosa. Pestañas doradas, ojos que se oscurecen al contemplarte. Nunca nadie te ha mirado de esa forma, hambrienta, anhelante, cómo si fueses lo más apetecible del mundo. Te sumerges en esa inmensidad y suspiras satisfecho porque, en el camino, al fin le has encontrado. Siempre será Draco.

 

_Nox..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
